


Normal Lives

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: That Makes Two [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Destiel - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, cas acts human now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has more than one surprise for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Lives

"Okay, Dean, you gotta tell me their names," Sam said. Dean had been keeping their names a secret from his brother ever since they moved out - which was the day after the twins were born. Cas had managed to find a nice little house to live in which was big enough for the four of them. Sam stayed at the bunker and visited - luckily Dean's requirement for a house was to stay in Kansas.

"Fine, fine," Dean said. He had both the girls in his arms, who were wearing different colored onesies. He held up the one in the pink. "This is Emma Jamie Winchester," he then held up the one in green, "And this is Madison Mary Winchester."

"Okay, I get the Mary middle name, but what's up with the Jamie?" Sam asked.

"Honoring Cas' vessel," Dean answered. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even have the babies. They're cute, huh?" It had only been a week since the babies were born, but they were cute. They both shared the same blue eyes and had the beginnings of blonde hair.

"Yeah," Sam said with a small smile. He was an uncle - _"Ha, you're Uncle Sam!" Dean had exclaimed with laughter_  - and couldn't be happier with his nieces. "So, how do you tell them apart?"

"Madi's got a mole on her foot," Dean answered. "We think they're fraternal since Emma's got some grace in her and Madison doesn't."

"You think Emma's gonna develop powers?" Sam asked.

"It's possible, but I think if she does, we can raise her to use them properly," Dean said. One of the girls began crying, so Dean began to rock the two of them in his arms. The one that had begun crying grew calm, letting out soft coos.

"How's Cas been doing with this?"

"Actually, he's been really great," Dean answered. "He helps with the girls, and he's even been tapping more into his emotional side."

"Emotional side?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Dean smirked. "My boyfriend's almost human with his actions."

"Cas acting emotionally human?" Sam asked. "Somehow, I just can't picture it."

"Well, I got my man, and you'll have yours soon enough," Dean said.

"What? Dean, you know-"

"Ah ah ah." Dean grinned. "I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Sam asked. Dean bent over to place the girls in their shared bassinet before moving to the closet door. He opened it and the archangel Gabriel popped out of it with a happy grin on his face.

"Surprise!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"W-What..?" Sam asked. "I thought you were dead! Lucifer killed you!"

"Yeah, but little bro Cassie pulled some strings and here I am!" Gabriel was then crushed by a large moose hugging him tightly. "Good to see you too, Sasquatch."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Dean said. He walked back to the bassinet, picking up his girls, before walking out of the room and leaving both his brother and the angel alone for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
